


Delivery Boy

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Mention of porn tropes, Perks of the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: "Which damn fool decided that was a 'perk' anyway?"





	

"Umm... should I maybe come back later?"

~

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back in about an hour."

~

"Dammit, lady! Put some clothes on!"

~

[Text of full page advertisement in the _Times of Midgar_ , the _Kalm Chronicle_ , the _Junon Herald_ , and the _Fort Condor Express_ :

"Cloud Strife is:

1) Not interested.  
2) Gay.  
3) Just trying to deliver your damn parcel already.

He is **NOT** a porn movie "delivery boy". 

Keep your clothes on, and just pay for your delivery with gil like normal people."]

~

Cloud scowled down at the copy before him. "Which damn fool decided that was a 'perk' anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the FFVII: 100 Drabble community on Dreamwidth.


End file.
